


Snatched.

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, M/M, Multi, Vampire!Alex, Vampire!John, blood mention, nonbinary!laf, peggy's name will forever and always be margarita for me, the schuyler sisters are witches, there's like four original characters but only one of them matters, vampire!hercules, vampire!laf, viva la margarita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette has been kidnapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> !!!NOTE!!!:  
>  THIS FORM OF VAMPIRES IS BASICALLY THE FORM OF VAMPIRES USED IN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES BECAUSE ???? 
> 
> SO BASICALLY IF YOU DON'T WATCH THE VAMPIRE DIARIES:  
> \- they can compel people (not other vampires tho) which basically means they can mind control them  
> \- there's an herb called vervain which is poisonous to them and they cant compel someone if the person has it in their system  
> \- to become a vampire someone has to die with vampire blood IN THEIR SYSTEM  
> \- a person could be a witch or a vampire but not both

"You're going to drain her if you're not careful," Lafayette warns, not even looking up from the book they're reading. They step around Alex and his walking cocktail to sit down in a chair facing away from the burning fireplace.

Alex removes his teeth from the girl's neck, licking his lips, which are covered in blood. He moves to lick over the girl's neck wounds, lapping up the blood that seeped out. The girl shudders, and Alex promptly stops. He drops the girl to the ground in favor of putting his hands on his hips. The girl doesn't make a sound.

"When am I ever not careful?" He asks. Alex toes at the girl, smiling when she twitches and proves she's alive at all. Lafayette glances up from their book, raising their eyebrows. They sigh and close the book, setting it beside them on the chair before standing up.

"Alex, in the 260 years you have been alive you have-"

"I don't need a play by play of my sins and tragedies, dear. Thank you though, for trying to warn me." Alex kisses Lafayette on the nose. Lafayette scrunches up their nose but smiles at him anyway.

"Just don't kill anyone. Also heal her, or she's going to die and I'll have to help dig her grave and I don't dig in the mud without getting revenge," Lafayette says, and kisses Alex on the forehead. They walk over to the coat hooks by the door, grab a jacket that's probably not theirs, and leave the house.

Alex sighed. He kneeled down next to the girl and bit into his own wrist, holding it up to the girl's mouth. The girl looked up at him, afraid.

"Just drink it; it'll heal you." The girl shakes her head vigorously and a drop of Alex's blood falls onto her lip.

"If you don't drink it you'll die and Lafayette will get mad at me and I'd say they'd kill me but then they'd have two graves to dig." The girl just stares at him, fear still present in her eyes. Her face is pale from the blood loss, and Alex is running out of time. Alex presses down on the but marks on her neck, causing her to scream. He takes that opportunity to hold his wrist against the girl's mouth, not letting her move away.

As soon as the first drop of his blood hit her, the girl had an abnormal change of heart and drank greedily, running her tongue over his wrist and sucking as if trying to take more blood from him than he was giving her. Alex watches this, thinking that she would make a pretty good  vampire. He erases the thought from his memory, though. He doesn't need another vampire taking up all of his meals and basically destroying the system he's spent decades trying to perfect. When she finally did heal, she stopped drinking and Alex removed his arm from her mouth.

"I didn't think vampires were real," she tells him, breathing heavily on the floor. Alex reaches out for her, pulling her up from the ground. He puts his hands on her shoulders.

"And you won't once you leave here," Alex speaks. When the girl looks confused. Alex looks into her eyes.

"You will leave this house and as soon as you get outside, you will forget what happened here. You will go into town, and you will not mention anything out of the ordinary," Alex whispers. The girl's eyes dilate, nodding at him before leaving their house. Alex watches her close the front door and then rushes up to their bedroom, collapsing on the bed. John is sitting on it, coughing when Alex's arm digs into his stomach.

John is sitting on the bed watching Hercules empty out his dresser and closet, trying to get rid of the clothes he kept from 2005 that are still hiding somewhere in with the rest of his normal wardrobe. He's keeping the High School Musical merch though. Those movies were a national treasure.

"Did you just feed?" John asks Alex. Alex retracts his fangs back into wherever they go, he's still not sure.

"Yes I did, John. Why?"

"Are they still here?" John questions hopefully.

"No, I sent her home." John groaned loudly and Hercules threw a forest green pair of cargo shorts in his throw away pile, grimacing that they managed to stay hidden for a decade.

"You're so _selfish_ ," John whines.

"How am I the selfish one if I'm the one who caught her?" John rolled over and curled into Alex.

"I just want one little drop, a pint at best. I haven't fed in almost two weeks."

"I don't understand how you're always so careful with it. Don't you ever want to lose control? Just sink your teeth into someone and let them keep just enough blood for them to live?" Alex asks the questions in a low whisper, lightly dragging his fangs along John's neck. John shivers, makes a face at him, and shakes his head. Alex rolls his eyes, mumbling about how he's no fun.  
   
"Are these still cool?" Hercules asks them, holding up a pair of acid washed jeans. John and Alex stare blankly at him.

"No," they say in unison. Hercules looks at the jeans sadly before throwing them into the throw away pile, which had more clothes in it than it should. 

Hercules gives up in his cleaning after having to throw away his favorite pair of neon green plaid Bermuda shorts. Alex had started crying when he saw them. He flops face down on the two of them. Alex laughs and runs his fingers through Hercules' hair.

"That's it, I'm going to bed," Hercules huffs, rolling around to his back. He doesn't even stand up to unbuckle his jeans and take them off. His boyfriends stare at him with their eyebrows furrowed, mildly concerned. He takes his shirt off and throws it with his jeans on the floor. He then moodily climbs up the bed and sits on the pillows, almost violently lifting the comforter up. Alex and John are throw to the sides of the opening, and then rolled off the bed entirely. John flips him off from where he now lies on the ground.

Both of them peel themselves off of the floor and change. They crawl under the covers with Hercules, suddenly exhausted. He lets them wrap around him, and they all fall asleep, the lights in their bedroom still on.

\---

Hercules had run the town at least six times now just that day. John had run the forest three. Alex had just come back from his second time asking every single person within the town and anyone he could find in the woods if they had seen Lafayette, but none had. It had been two days since they left with no explanation and they hadn't come back yet. There wasn't one single call, text, not even one mark to show where they are. They vanished without a trace.

"Where could they have gone? I don't understand," Hercules yells from the tree he's standing in. Alex and John are on the ground looking up at him.

"Well considering they're a 260 year old vampire with the ability to run at almost the speed of light, I'd think they have a pretty good list of vacation choices," Alex screams back up. Hercules growls and jumps down from the tree and falls on the ground. He writhes around for a moment before rising to his feet and brushing off his clothes.

"Can you not do this when they're missing?"

"It's easier to be sarcastic than to admit that I am properly panicking. They're _gone_ , Hercules and I'm freaking the fuck out. Is that what you wanted?" Hercules' expression softens. He pulls Alex into his arms, kissing his hair and whispering an apology to him.

"Guys, it rained three days ago. That means that the ground would've still been muddy on the night that Lafayette left, and Lafayette hates walking in mud, so they wouldn't have gone far, right?" John says. He's looking around the forest as if Lafayette might just appear out of a fucking tree trunk asking why they're so tense.

"Right? It's like they were kidna-" Alex's voice dies down as the wind in the forest picks up. It blows around them fiercely, until it all just stops.

From three opposite sides, the Schuyler sisters close in on them, chanting something that is drowned out by the wind. When they get close enough, Angelica closes her spell book and stops the incantation. She holds the book at her side casually.

"We have a problem," she informs them.

"No shit," Hercules, John, and Alex respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what this is necessarily going to be but just,,,,give me time,,,


	2. Chapter 2

Angelica opens up the spell book once again, chanting in Latin. A wave of energy rises from the ground and meets in the center above them.  
  
"Now we're protected from people who might be listening," Eliza explains. Alex, John, and Hercules glance around the newly enchanted space.  
  
"Right, anyway, I know where Lafayette is," Angelica tells them. She pulls a small rolled up piece of paper from her pocket. She unravels it, revealing a small burnt circle of one town in the outskirts of New York bordering Pennsylvania.  
  
"How the fuck did they get there?" Hercules asks, taking the small piece of paper in his hands, which were three times the paper's size.  
  
"Jefferson took them. We're not sure why exactly, but we do know that Madison is with them and Burr has been watching your house since they left," Eliza informs them.

  
"How do you know Burr is at our house?" Alex questions.  
  
"We basically started thinking about all of your enemies, Jefferson being at the top of the list. So we used a spell to look through his eyes, which I did. He was driving and Lafayette was in the passenger seat. Then we checked Madison, and he was just in the mini backseat of the truck that was way too small for him. Then, we checked Burr and he was staring into your bedroom window drinking coconut water because he's fucking weird."  
  
"After that we just did a locator spell for Jefferson and found them."  
  
"Actually, to go back to the coconut thing, coconut water is a blood substitute for us. It's kind of bitter but so is Burr and he drinks it in liberal amounts, so, whatever makes him happy I guess," Alex speaks.  
  
"Anyway," Angelica begins, "We think Jefferson is planning something, so my sisters and I propose we get a minivan and take a road trip. A rescue mission, if you will."  
  
John gasps and grabs Alex and Hercules by the arms.  
  
"Do you know what this means?" John asks them excitedly.  
  
Alex gasps too, catching on. "That we can finally use our matching neck pillows that we bought like fifteen years ago and never had the opportunity to use?" Hercules' eyes widen and his mouth drops open.  
  
"Yes!" He yells.  
  
All three Schuyler sisters look at him.  
  
"Promise me if my future significant other/others are ever like this that you'll reverse our aging process spell and let me die," Peggy whispers.  
  
"Deal," Angelica and Eliza respond.  
  
\---  
  
Alex, Hercules, and John had all but rushed home, Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy quickly following them. Peggy watched Burr through the window of the living room, casting a spell that caused him to have a brain aneurysm over and over again. He screamed, dropping his coconut water and falling from the tree he was creeping from. Peggy loves that spell.

  
Alex runs out of their room with all four of their neck pillows in a bag, setting them down carefully on their couch and sprinting back upstairs. Hercules came down with his and John's joint bag and Alex had come back down with his and Lafayette's. John goes down into their basement with an empty duffel bag and comes back with it filled.  
  
"I can't believe you are bringing that much blood for a two day, at most, trip," Angelica remarks.  
  
"Speaking of blood, I think Burr's brain is bleeding out of his ears," Eliza tells them, staring at Burr's screaming form outside of the window. Peggy stops the spell, a haunting smile forming on her lips when he falls to his side gasping for breath.  
  
"If I do the spell again while we're leaving, he won't notice that we've gone anywhere," Peggy smirked. They all nod, not doubting the power of the youngest Schuyler.

  
Peggy does indeed do the spell again when they're packing up the car, and waits till she can no longer see Burr to stop. She closes the window to the car, leaning back in her seat and sighing. Angelica and Eliza look at their sister through the rearview mirror, still proud of their little sister after two centuries.  
They all lug their total of six bags onto the ferry. They don't say much on the ride, except for a furiously whispered warning from Eliza that if they put on their neck pillows here that they would all be killed repeatedly until they turn 300.  
  
John compelled a woman in the parking garage to lend them her car, thanking her and sending her off. He got into the surprisingly clean van, crawling into the middle back seat. Hercules sits on his right side, Alex on his left. They put on their neck pillows in unison, sighing and relaxing.  
  
They're not twenty minutes into the road trip when Eliza gets the attention of Angelica and Peggy and points them to the sight behind them.

  
Hercules, Alex, and John were all holding hands. Their eyes were closed and they were breathing together as one unit. They looked completely serene, untouched by the world around them. Peggy took a picture of them on her phone, holding her own arm steady because she was laughing so hard. They didn't even notice.  
  
**sinnamon roll** : what do you think they're doing  
  
**heavens to betsey** : I have no idea  
  
**sinnamon roll** : maybe they're trying not to panic abt whats happening with laf and this is helping???  
  
**sinnamon roll:** that's what I would do  
  
**heavens to betsey** : I would probably call them 25/8  
  
**sinnamon roll** : speaking of that,  you didn't call maria today  
  
**heavens to betsey** : I can't call her tonight  
  
**sinnamon roll** : ???what happened???  
  
**heavens to betsey** : it's a full moon tonight  
  
**heavens to betsey** : she doesn't get cell service where she goes  
  
Eliza looks back at Peggy and shrugs. She plugs the aux cord into her phone, turning Lemonade on shuffle. The trio of vampires in the back seat all snap their heads up at it, snapping along to Hold Up.  
  
As soon as the fourth song closes out, Angelica parks her car in a Wawa gas station and gets out. She leans in the clean window.  
  
"I'm going to get gas. Eliza and Peggy, you two are in charge of snacks. Hercules, you're in charge of ice cream and John and Alex, you're in charge of drinks. Let's go!" She instructs, and all of them are out of the car in the matter of seconds.  
  
Alex and John end up buying four three bottles of water, one gatorade, and two bottles of soda. Hercules panics and buys everyone ice cream sandwhiches. Eliza and Peggy get cookies, chips, cheetos, and whatever else they managed to hide within the pile of bagged garbage that they all love so much.  
  
They completely trash the van after that. John spills half of his bottle of orange soda on the floor, the whole car smelling of it when he opens the sunroof to let it dry out. Alex accidentally pours half of Hercules' water bottle on him, laughing when Hercules screams at the cold water seeping into his jeans and onto his skin. The scream causes Eliza, who is now driving, to swerve the car out of pure shock, spilling Peggy's gatorade all over the dash. Nobody remembers necessarily how a whole bags worth of Dorito dust managed to cover the entire middle sanction of the van floor but after a mess like that, who would want to?  
  
It's dark when the van stops again. Angelica goes the trunk and pulls a dark purple duffel bag. She takes about a dozen candles out of it, placing them strategically in a circle around the room. She says two words, and all of the candles ignite. She places a map in the center of the circle and kneels in front of it.

  
"We're going to need blood from one of you," Peggy says, waving around a knife. They all take a step back.

"Why?" Hercules asks.  
  
Peggy sighs. "Because you love Lafayette and they love you. You're connected, so your blood makes the spell stronger."  
  
"How did you do it before with Jefferson?"  
  
"We have his blood from the one time when he cracked his skull open on our coffee table. We knew we'd need it some day."  
  
"That's terrifying."  
  
"Incredibly, now give me your wrist." Hercules flinches as Peggy cuts into his arm and hold it over the map. The blood pours out for a few seconds before the wound heals itself.

  
Angelica mutters another spell under her breath, and the blood Hercules gave gathers into one huge drop. The entire map bursts into flames, burning everything until a small circle is left. The blood is left on a small part of the map, providing an even more specific view of where Lafayette was.   
  
"They haven't moved!" Alex rejoices.  
  
"I had to bleed for that?" Hercules yells, pointing at the burnt cutting. The sisters shrugged.   
  
Angelica drives them all to a motel, getting a room with two queen beds. They leave most of their bags in the car, deciding instead to pick out clothes for tomorrow and take those individually. Though, John doesn't listen for some part, and drags in the whole bag of blood bags in with him.  
  
They all fall asleep as soon as their faces hit the rough motel sheets. When they wake up the next morning, they grumble around for twenty minutes and then get back on the road.  
They arrive at the house that Jefferson, Madison, and Lafayette are in about an hour later, driving into the huge driveway that leads up to garage that's conjoined to house. The six of them walk up to the door and all six of them knock. It sounds something like a small earthquake has just shown up on the front doorstep, but they don't have the time to care.

  
Jefferson opens the door, blood dripping down the sides of their mouth.  
  
"Fuck," he whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah sorry


	3. Chapter 3

The Schuyler sisters push past Thomas and step into the house. Eliza turns left down a hallway, Angelica right, and Peggy goes straight up a staircase to search the second floor.

 "Invite us in, Thomas," Alex demands. Thomas laughs, coughing from the force of it. He accidentally spits on Alex's cheek, and Alex almost vomits right then and there.

"Are you kidding? Your witches already barged into my house unannounced and now you want me to extend my hand out to you and let you through my front door? That's just idio-" He's cut off by John grabbing him by the throat and pulling their faces close together.

"It wasn't a suggestion. Invite us _in_ , or your throat gets torn _out_."

  
"Am I the only one who finds this really hot?" Alex asks unashamed. John looks over at him embarrassed.  
   
"No, definitely not," Hercules responds, swallowing. John mouths the word _stop_ at the both of them, digging his fingers  deeper into Jefferson's throat, almost breaking skin.

  
"So, what's it going to be, Jefferson?" Blood starts to drip from the sides of Jefferson's neck, causing him to wretch in pain.

"Welcome to my home, gentlemen." He rasps out, hacking up blood when John violently throws him against the doorframe and onto the floor.

"Dinner's on the table, but be careful, he's almost empty," Jefferson says sarcastically before coughing up more blood and kicking against the floor as if to ease the pain.

  
Madison finally hears something and comes running down the stairs on the opposite side of the hallway that Peggy was searching. They can all still hear her opening doors. He sees his Thomas writhing around on the floor, wondering if he did something to get his throat punctured like that or if it was just the southern hospitality that John Laurens seemed to reject inheriting.

"Oh! Mr. Hamilton, Mr. Laurens, and Mr. Mulligan are here. Lafayette is upstairs if you want to see them," He tells them, pointing from the hall he just came down. John and Hercules nod and then speed off to that end of the hall, going in the first door they come across to search.

"Still living on coconut water or has Jefferson changed your appetite?" Alex asks once they're, genuinely curious.

  
"Actually, I have been drinking blood. I can only drink half a pint without vomiting, though," he explains, looking down the floor.

  
In the past, James had always had a problem with drinking blood. He used to tope blood to cure his insatiable bloodlust, drinking until he physically couldn't anymore. He became guilty about all the people he fed from and killed and went into hiding, strictly drinking coconut water and other homemade blood substitutes. That was a few decades ago. Jefferson found him, and in one of the only good hearted things he's ever done, tried to help Madison with the guilt. He denied it all at first, not understanding how he could be such a monster. He stayed out of hiding, but refused to drink blood. He thought he'd be fine feeding like that, but then he contracted a disease that's incurable to vampires, and he if he didn't drink blood, he'd die. It took him a long time to be able to finally fully digest blood again, and he almost died in the process. Alex was secretly proud to see him healing.

  
"Hey, that's progress," Alex remarks. Madison smiles solemnly, nodding at him. Jefferson is laying on the floor, watching the exchange.

"Thank you, Alex," James says.

"No problem," Alex replies and sprints to go find Lafayette.

"Found them!" John calls down the hall, afraid. The door is ajar, John standing stupidly in the middle of the doorway. Alex and Hercules walk down the hall, running into John at the scene, the Schuyler sisters are right behind them.

Lafayette is there, hair pulled back using a scrunchie. They're removing their cute blue nail polish with one hand and they're holding the bottle of nail polish remover with the other. They're humming whatever song is playing into their headphones which are plugged into a phone that's not theirs. When they look up to see their boyfriends all staring at them perplexed they take their headphones out and stare at them, just as confused.

"What are you doing here?" They ask, closing the nail polish bottle.

  
"What are you doing here?" Hercules asks back.

"Jefferson is trying to find a guy that will heal James' sickness but there's two people who claim they know. The first one is a guy who is really weird and secretive so he probably won't give us what we need, so Thomas needs me to meet with the guy as him. Once I'm in with the guy, if he doesn't give me the information, I torture him. Meanwhile, Jefferson is meeting the second person and if they don't give them what he wants, he has to start begging. Either way the plan is to heal Madison," they answer.

"Why do you have to do the switch at all?" Angelica asks.

"Jefferson doesn't torture people anymore due to how it triggers James. It's adorable really. James is going to the second meeting with Jefferson. If you're asking the reason we're going as each other, though, it's because we think it'll be fun."

"Ignoring how weird that is, why didn't you call us?" John questions. Lafayette responds by reaching into the top drawer of the nightstand next to their bed, pulling out the mangled carcass of what used to be their phone. All of them wince.

"My phone was accidentally dropped into the garbage disposal by James, retrieved by me, and then dropped again by me. I should've called you before that, but Jefferson has a weird thing about phones in cars, I don't want to talk about it. I would've called you on their phones, but Jefferson doesn't have any of your numbers and Madison's has been missing since last month."

"Is Madison okay. Like I know he's sick but _is he okay_?" Eliza asks. Lafayette shakes their head.

"I'm just glad you're okay," John says, going over to hug Lafayette. Lafayette laughs, wrapping their arms tight around John. Alex and Hercules are joining in on the hug soon enough, all of them collapsing into a one huge cuddle pile. Lafayette is laughing even harder now, muffled underneath the three men laying on top of them.

"If me and my significant other/others are ever like this, make sure you take a lot of pictures," Peggy whispers.

"Deal," Angelica and Eliza whisper back. All three of them take pictures of the four in front of them phone, sending them to each other in their group chat.

Once the laughing dies down, Lafayette pauses.

"Can you teach Jefferson to look like me?" They ask.

"We're on it," Hercules assures, and him, John, and Alex all bound out of the room and down to the kitchen, where they assume Jefferson is.

"You really trust them to do that?" Angelica asks. Lafayette just looks at her.

"I trust them with my life. Past, present, and future, for as long as I live," They answer. They apparently don't see the magnitude of that answer, going back to removing their nail polish like nothing had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at that,,,unnecessary angst


	4. Chapter 4

"How do I look?" Lafayette asks, walking into the living room of the huge house. They're dressed head to toe in Jefferson's clothes, including his socks, which are embroidered. Alex, John, and Hercules look them up and down, feeling very conflicted internally.  
  
"I'm kind of terrified," Alex admits.  
  
"Same," Hercules says.  
  
Lafayette laughs, kissing both of their cheeks. They make an uncomfortable noise, squirming away, causing Lafayette to laugh even harder.  
  
"Where's Jefferson?" They ask. Their answer is given to them by Jefferson twisting his ankle and falling down the staircase and onto the floor. His head makes a sickening crack noise as it slams against the tile flooring. His hair tie snaps and flies across the room. Alex falls to his knees cackling.  
  
"Are you okay?" Madison yells, going over to help Jefferson stand up. His legs are shaky, unable to stand in the heels he's wearing.  
  
"It's like these shoes are stabbing into my heels and collapsing all of my ankle bones. It's absurd," he complains, ankles bending like wet noodles. Alex falls on his side to the floor, out of breath.  
  
Madison has to walk Jefferson all the way to the car, the huge truck that they had initially taken to get her is parked next to it. On the way out, Madison takes the extra hair tie that John hands him.  
  
Angelica parts with her sisters to go with Jefferson and Madison, promising to send them text updates as soon as she can. Lafayette, Hercules, Alex, John, Eliza, and Peggy all go together in the minivan they came in. They drive their separate ways, nervous to go to their meetings.  
  
**angel** : this is already a mess  
  
**angel** : we're currently pulled over because tjeffs has fake nails on rn and can't tie his own hair back so jmads has to do it  
  
**heavens to betsey** : oh??? my god????  
  
**angel** : "are you trying to rip all my hair out?" "not necessarily but if that's when happens then we just have to accept it" "I will KILL you" "considering you're going to a meeting dressed as someone you're not just to keep me from dying, I don't think you would" "haha just DRIVE"  
  
**sinnamon roll** : how are they dating  
  
**angel** : he's,,,apologizing  
  
**heavens to betsey** : which one  
  
**angel** : both of them  
  
**angel** : I'm so disgusted this is so cute  
  
**sinnamon roll** : telling this to the ot4 and they're just,,,,  
  
**sinnamon roll** : what's the word  
  
**heavens to betsey** : grimacing  
  
**sinnamon roll** : yes  
  
**angel** : what's happening in your car  
  
**heavens to betsey** : they're all concerned if laf will be okay torturing someone  
  
**sinnamon roll** : herc: "are you sure you want to do this bc we'll do it if you won't"  
laf: "they're expecting jefferson, they know what he looks like"  
alex: "do you think we give a shit about what they're expecting? we'll march right in there and /demand/ that cure or else. we're not going to let yourself get killed because of madison and jefferson"  
laf: "if one of you were sick and we had to meet with two people that could possibly save you but the meeting are happening at the same time then you could bet your asses I would be kidnapping jefferson before he could even gasp obnoxiously"  
*silence*  
  
**angel** : oh my god  
  
**angel** : we're already at our meeting place  
  
**angel** : I have to pretend to be jmads' sister why god  
  
**heavens to betsey** : you'll never have what we have!1!1!!!1!!  
  
**sinnamon roll** : YOU WERE OUR FUCKING CINNAMON APPLE  
  
**angel** : STOP  
  
**heavens to betsey** : HA  
  
\---  
Angelica trails behind Jefferson and Madison, gravel crackling under all of their feet. They approach the shady building, various garbage littered around it. Jefferson lets go of Madison's arm to knock on the rusty metal door. A rectangular slot slides open in the door, a man's mouth being the only visible thing on the other side of it.  
  
"Password?" The man asks. Angelica has to physically stop herself from snorting.  
  
"Hinges," Jefferson responds to the man, causing Angelica to roll her eyes.  
  
The door opens nonetheless, and the three of them step in. The walls of the room were probably painted yellow, that's the color that's chipping off of the walls after all, but because most of the walls were stained a deep brown, they had no way of actually knowing.  
  
There's a ratty old couch in the center, to which a man and what looks to be his daughter are sitting, sipping tea. The man is in a silk suit, and the girl is in a frilly blue and pink dress. None of them know what's happening, but they'd be damned to ask.  
  
"Mr. Jefferson, Mr. Madison, please sit down," the man says, looking to them. He gestures to the equally decrepit couch across from him and his daughter. Jefferson stumbles on Lafayette's heals once on the way there, but it's not obvious enough that they notice. A personal victory.  
  
"Who is this lovely lady here?" He asks, looking to Angelica.  
  
"That's Angelica, my sister," Madison explains. Angelica stares at Madison, reminded of the time when he almost drowned in his own sweat trying to cover up the fact that he and her sisters had gone into a field the night before and burned all of her leg warmers in the late eighties when he was living with them. He's grown, now. She is drawn back to reality, taking a seat next to them on the couch.  
  
"So, you're here today to get the cure for Locidia," the man tells them.  
  
"There's a name for it?" Jefferson inquires. The guy that stood outside of the door pours them all cups of tea, pushing the bowls of sugar and various other things that people usually put in tea towards them. Angelica and James take their cups of tea, both of them adding sugar to it. Jefferson leaves his cup alone, eyeing it suspiciously.  
  
"Well, not officially. It's just a name we call it because my daughter has it," he explains, putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder. His daughter smiles, eyes bright.  
  
"So, do you have a cure for it?" Madison asks, slurping his tea. 

The man pauses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoO A cLIFFHANGER 
> 
> but like not really you may be able to guess what the answer is.
> 
> also soRRY THAT THIS IS SO SHORT OOPS IM ALREADY WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER


	5. Chapter 5

The others were driving down the now dark roads, navigating their way through the dark roads that cut through the woods. They haven't seen one car for half an hour, the only buildings they pass are the cabins half hidden behind the thicket of the forest.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Alex groans loudly. He's sitting sideways in his car seat, legs draped across the aisle and just barely on John's armrest. He wiggles his neon green sock clad toes at John, who scoffs and elbows his feet away from him. Alex gasps and kicks John lightly on the arm before curling up in his seat, looking out of his car window.  
  
"If we were there don't you think I would've stopped in for a chat with them?" Lafayette asks. Their hands are gripping the steering wheel so hard that their knuckles have turned white. Alex mumbles an 'I'm sorry' and Lafayette sighs, resting their head on the wheel for the briefest second before directing their attention back to the road.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just. I'm worried, you know! This person is either going to have the stuff for this cure or they're not. If they don't and I think they do, I torture them. If they do have it, James' personal health is in my hands," They tell them all.  
  
"If they do have a cure, how are you going to pay for it? Like I assume that this disease isn't common, so why would they just give you the antidote for it?" Alex analyzes.  
  
"Fuck!" they yell, realizing that for themselves. Eliza and Peggy are woken up from their half sleep, both of them squealing slightly at the loud noise.  
  
"Sorry," Lafayette apologizes. The sisters both put their hands up, excusing Lafayette from feeling guilty.  
  
They drive in silence for the rest of the way there, all of them doing their own little victory dance when Lafayette says they're about five minutes away from the place. When the actually get there, they have to pause to process it. It's a literal mansion.  
  
The house stretches beyond their vision on either side, the only proof that anything being there at all is the lights that they can see turned on in some of the windows. Lafayette parks their car on the sidewalk across the street.  
  
"It's eight o'clock sharp. If I'm not back in an hour, you are allowed to come and get me," they say, getting out of the car.  
  
They cross the dark road, stepping up to the gate of the house and pressing the button for the intercom, speaking something into it before the gate opens. The five people left in the car watch as Lafayette walks up the pathway into the house, leaving them to hide in the car.  
  
\---  
  
"No, as far as I know, there's no cure. I'm sorry that I called you here, I really am, but I was hoping you would tell me exactly what the disease is like, so that I could understand my daughter better," The man admits. His hands is shaking with fear at the vampires and witch sitting before him.  
  
Jefferson's face falls, anger flashing for a brief moment before James places his hand on his shoulder. He glances back at Madison, relaxing back into the ragged couch with a huff. James sets his tea cup down on its saucer on the table and inches forward on the couch cushion.  
  
"So, what do you want to know?" James asks.  
  
The man pauses once again.  
  
\---  
Lafayette walks up the cement path leading up to the huge house. They can feel themselves sweating through their socks, cursing Jefferson for forcing them to wear them. Who wants 'TJ' embroidered on their socks in the first place?  
  
They ring the doorbell of the house. The dark oak doors open to reveal a girl with an angry look so set in stone she looks like she just got out of a staring contest with Medusa. Lafayette stares at her through the glass storm door separating them. She opens the storm door, struggling to keep it open due to the weight of it.   
  
"Are you just going to stand there or what? Come in!" She calls, a happier look painting her face. Lafayette is afraid.  
  
She drags him into her sitting room, pouring them both glasses of water. She hands them their glass, sitting down in a chair by their fireplace. They thank her, taking a sip from their glass. She smirks at them. The water burns in their mouth, causing them to spit it out onto the floor. The girl jumps out of her chair and behind the couch behind them. She takes a syringe out of a fruit basket and injects in into their neck.  
  
Their whole world goes hazy, and then it's just black.  
  
\---  
  
Madison has been going through his history with Locidia for the past ten minutes, taking random pauses to ask if he should keep talking. The man keeps nodding through everything he says, also taking pauses to reassure his daughter that it'll be okay by touching her shoulder.  
  
"To be honest I'd be fine just learning to drink blood for the rest of my life, but Thomas doesn't want me to suffer more than I have to, so we're searching for a cure," Madison says.  
  
"I just want you to be comfortable," Thomas explains, grabbing James' hand.  
  
"I know," James mumbles, holding Thomas' hand tighter.  
  
"Actually, I have a question for you, but it might be a little invasive. Then I have another one depending on your answer to the first one," Angelica tells the man. The man nods, encouraging her to go on.  
  
"Okay so, as far as I know, vampires can't reproduce. Is she your biological daughter?" She asks. The man stops drinking his third cup of tea.  
  
"I am not a vampire. Locidia was turned when she was an infant. She was very sick, so we looked for help wherever we could get it. A woman who claimed she could help us tricked us and fed Locy her blood then killed her. We tried to keep her from drinking human blood, but then she got sick. I've spent all my time since then trying to fix this."  
  
"How old is your daughter?" Angelica asks as her second question.  
  
"She's five. She's been aging normally so far, but I believe she's supposed to stop once she's 18," he replies. The little girls smiles at them, and all of their hearts melt.  
  
\---  
  
Lafayette just woke up. The girl, that they don't even know the name of, is tying them to a chair. She pulls the ropes way too tight, causing them to hiss in pain. She chuckles, tying them even tighter.  
  
"Not used to being tied up?" She asks, tying the final knot.  
  
"I can assure you that the last time I was it was under very different circumstances," they spit back. The girl lets go of the ropes, disgusted. Lafayette smirks.  
  
The girl leaves the room, coming back with a cart of Sharp Metal Objects. Lafayette struggles against their ropes, trying desperately to break free.  
  
"What are you?" Lafayette questions, struggling against the chair. There's a clock on the wall in front of them. It's 8:30. They have half an hour to either be tortured and escape or be saved.  
  
"I'm a vampire hunter, duh. Did you think I just had all of these vampire torture tools for fun?"  
  
"I kind of hoped. Do you know who I am?"  
  
"Jefferson, aren't you? First name Thomas?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. We can go with that."  
  
The girl ignores the last comment, taking a scalpel from the tray on the cart. She walks around the chair they're tied to so that she's standing behind them. Grabbing their hair and pulling their head back to expose their neck, she presses the blade of it into the skin covering their vein.  
  
"Why wouldn't you just kill me?" they ask.  
  
"Where's the fun in that?" She moves her arm to slit their throat, knowing it won't kill them, when the two front doors open. To be exact, the doors are blown off of their hinges and crash hard enough onto the ground that it cracks the flooring.  
   
"You know, when you're a vampire hunter pretending to have a cure for a vampire sickness and you're meeting with _an actual vampire_ , you should probably check to make sure the vampire is alone first," Eliza tells her, stepping over the door to get into the house. She holds her arm out, slowly curling her hand into a fist. The girl starts choking, her throat constricting. She drops the scalpel and falls to the floor. Peggy walks in behind her, grabbing the girl by the hair and dragging her across the floor. The girl flails wildly, trying to escape.   
  
"Invite them in," she commands. Eliza puts her arm down, stopping the spell. The girl coughs gasping for air.  
  
"In," is all she can choke out, but apparently it works because the three of them walked in the house without a problem.  
  
"Or you should at least make sure they don't have a van of vampires and witches watching your shadow move in the firelight from across the street," John adds to Eliza's original comment. The girl sighs angrily.  
  
Alex takes the scalpel she dropped and uses it to cut the ropes.  
  
"I remember the last time you were tied to a chair as being more fun than this," he remarks. Lafayette nudges Alex's chest with their head. He cuts the ropes binding their wrists, the rest of the ropes unwinding. The rope burns heal, and they stand up, ready to go home.  
  
"What do we do with her?" Peggy asks, still holding the girl by the arm.  
  
"Let her go, we don't need more blood on our hands," Lafayette responds.  
  
Peggy lets the girl go, all of them watching as she runs down a hallway into her kitchen. They walk out of what used to be the front doors to the van, all of them ready to go home.  
  
\---  
  
Angelica, James, and Thomas are all still talking to the man and his daughter, not wanting to leave. Their conversation is interrupted by Door Guy's ringing phone. He pulls said phone out of his pocket, glancing at the contact names.  
  
"Sir, I have to take this," he tells him. The man nods, and he walks out of the room.  
  
Locidia is still on the couch, playing on her father's phone. She giggles occasionally, showing her father whatever she's doing. Her father smiles to amuse her before returning to the conversation.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, how old are all of you?" He questions.  
  
"I'm 273," Jefferson answers.  
  
"I'm 265," Madison says.  
  
"259," Angelica replies.  
  
The man considers this for a second in silence. "Are you all vampires?"  
  
Angelica raises her hand. "I'm a witch, actually."  
  
"Oh, that's interesting."  
  
Door Guy comes back, hands shaking. He has one of his hands in his pocket, curled around something.  
  
"Are you alright?" The man asks, looking at him. The man walks over behind the couch next to the guy.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir," he whispers.  
  
He slits the man's throat before anyone can stop him. Angelica screams, rushing to cover Locidia's eyes. Madison struggles to keep himself from vomiting and Jefferson just stares, wide-eyed and shocked.  
  
Jefferson speeds over to the guy, snapping his neck before he can even process it. He's panting, high on the adrenaline.  
  
"We need to leave," Angelica tells them, her hands still covering the little girl's eyes, which now had tears in them. She picked her up, not waiting for anyone before running out into the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that this fic is the first time Jefferson has ever actually said anything in any of the stuff I've written before this :///
> 
> also haha I'm sorry


	6. Chapter 6

Alex drives them home, Lafayette being too shaky to actually drive. John is in the passenger seat, holding one of Alex's hands in his. Peggy and Eliza are sitting in the two middle row seats. Lafayette is laying in fetal position in the backseat, almost completely in Hercules' lap.  
  
When they get back to the house, Lafayette drags their boyfriends upstairs to their room and locks the door behind them. They crawl onto the bed on their stomach, not bothering to change.

"Are you okay?" Alex asks, crawling on the bed next to them and looking them in the eyes. Lafayette shakes their head, eyes watering. They curl into Alex, one of their legs underneath him and the other wrapping around his waist. Alex wraps his arms around them, pulling them closer. Hercules lay behind Lafayette laying his arm across their waist, nudging Alex's arm. John just spoons Alex, staring at his significant others for a while before burrowing his chin into Alex's neck.

"Do you want to talk about it?" John whispers to Lafayette.

Lafayette turns so that they're laying on their back, staring up at the canopy of the bed. "It's really nothing. I shouldn't even be this bothered about it, but _merde_ , still."

"You almost got tortured, dear. That's a lot more than nothing," Alex says, kissing their shoulder. Lafayette leans their head on Alex's, sighing.

The door to Lafayette's bedroom magically unlocks, and Peggy stands there, covering her eyes.

"Are you decent?" She yells.  
  
"Emotionally, mentally, or physically?" Alex yells back. She scoffs and uncovers her eyes.

"Angelica, Jefferson, and Madison are home and they have a small child with them," she tells them.

"I'm sorry what?" Alex asks. Peggy just gestures for them to follow her.

They're all halfway down the stairs when Jefferson rushes past them, already having kicked off his heels. He runs to his room to change out of the jeans he's sure are cutting off his circulation. They watch him run up the stairs, looking like a baby deer walking for the first time.

"Who is this?" Hercules asks, dismissing the abnormality that is Thomas Jefferson. His eyes are sparkling at Locidia, who is resting on Angelica's hip.

"This is Locidia and we need to talk," Angelica replies, handing the small girl over to Madison, who carries her into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Hercules asks quietly. Alex, John, Lafayette, Peggy, and Eliza crowd around him.

"The guy we met with? Yeah, that's his daughter. The guy had an assistant that straight up killed the guy on front of us. Then Jefferson killed the assistant and we took the girl and ran," She explains, looking towards the kitchen to make sure she wasn't listening.

"We're like a weird 200 year old sitcom," Lafayette whispers.

"Sounds like you had a fun night. Meanwhile Lafayette almost got tortured because the girl we met with turned out to be a vampire hunter," John tells her.  
  
"I bet they were working together," Alex suggests. The four of them all stare at him.

"I mean, think about it! These two people claim to have a very rare, not to mention nonexistent, cure within 45 minutes driving distance of each other and they coincidentally schedule their meetings on the same day. And, they were both human, for that matter."

"The guy did get a phone call right before he killed the man."

"Alex, I could kiss you right now," Lafayette says, grabbing the sides of his face. They pause for a second and then Lafayette actually does kiss him, breaking apart to focus on the task at hand.

They all agreed to leave Locidia with Jefferson and Madison, packing into the van again. When Hercules turns to go the mansion, Alex stops him.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asks, looking at Alex inquisitively.

"Imagine you called your crime partner, and told them to kill someone in a room full of vampires. Then imagine they never came home. Wouldn't you go to the last place they were?"

Hercules shrugs, turning the car around and driving to the shady building from before.

When they get there, they hear the wailing sobs before they even open the door. Alex steps inside, leading the rest of them in. The girl that almost tortured Lafayette is on her knees on the ground, holding Door Guy's body in her arms. She's crying, sobs louder than anything.

"You killed him! You killed my brother!" She screeches, tears falling onto her brother's corpse.

"Technically it was a guy that we kind of hate dressed up as my significant other but-" Alex is shut up by John placing his hand over his mouth, covering it. John screams and lets go when Alex digs his fangs into his palms.

The girl looks angrily at the skylarking of the two men in front of her. "You're fucking monsters! Disgusting monsters and I'm going to kill every single one of you!" She screams.

"Well fuck, we've given her a vendetta," Angelica complains. Eliza and Peggy both elbow her.

The girl places her brother on the ground, standing up. She takes a stake out from her boot, charging at Lafayette. Lafayette, being significantly older and better looking, grabs her by the arm. They squeeze her wrist until she lets go of the stake, and then he twists her hand violently, breaking it. She screams, collapsing on the ground again. This doesn't stop her. She grabs the stake again with her other hand, stabbing Lafayette in the leg. Lafayette yells, falling backwards. Alex reaches down to grab the girl by her throat.  
  
"We choked you before by magic, and now you're being choked again by me. I'm starting to think you have a fetish," he says. The girl, unappreciative of his humor, thrashes around. Alex lifts her up with one hand, dragging her over to push her against a wall. He holds his hand there, not doing anything when she keeps screaming. Just before she's about to lose consciousness, Alex lets go.

"Do you still want to kill every single one of us or like can I let you live?" He asks.

"I'll always want to kill you. I'll do it too, every last vampire will be dead because of me," she spits, smiling. Alex can't help but asking himself who is that stupid? He can hear John slapping his own forehead about it for fucks sake. 

"You can't have the upper hand if your brother's blood is on one of your hands and your other hand is broken," Alex tells her.

Then he snaps her neck without a single word.

They drag the bodies, including the man's, out behind the building to a place secluded from the view of any roads. They find some shovels in a small back shed that sits about ten feet away from where they intend to bury them, thanking god. Hercules, Alex and the Schuyler sisters spend four hours digging the graves. Lafayette and John don't dig at all due to John being forced to pull the wood splinters from Lafayette's leg.

When they finally get back home, every light in the house is off except Lafayette's room light and the kitchen light.

"I'm going to get a drink and then I'm going to go to bed. See you tomorrow," Angelica tells them. The rest of them mumble their goodbyes. Lafayette, Hercules, John, and Alex hold hands as they walk up the stairs one behind the other, causing Angelica to smile.

Angelica pads into the kitchen, finding it peculiar when the light is still on. When Angelica looks in, she almost audibly gasps at the scene.

Locidia is standing on Jefferson's feet, Jefferson carefully dancing them around on the tile floor. He's holding both of her hands, only letting go of one of them when he has to spin her. He lifts her up on his hip, spinning both of them around. Locidia is giggling uncontrollably.  Madison is sitting at the kitchen table, watching them with a look on his face so fond that it shocks Angelica. All three of them are laughing now.  
   
"Look at the time, I think we should be going to bed now, lady and gentleman," Madison tells them, standing up. Locidia makes a noise of protest, but goes with them anyway, sleepily leaning on Jefferson's chest. Angelica runs up the stairs ahead of them and rushes into her room so she doesn't get caught spying.

She turns to see her sisters asleep on her bed, leaving no room for her to sleep. 

This is going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so it is written, and so it is done


End file.
